Twin Connection
by ThomasWolf
Summary: Cody gets trapped while camping with no way to get help, the only connection is with Zack who is 100 miles away
1. Chapter 1 The Feelings

**Hi, OK here goes another, its something I thought of a while ago, but reading 2 other stories made me start writing it. I don't own anything here but the pain they go through is from my experiance (Migraine, fainiting etc).**

**NOTE - this story is diffreant, and jumps back and forth. Now we all hear about this twin telephany (when one hurts the other feels) and its appeard in many fanfiction, well this is taking it to its extreame. Title is Tempory unless you like it**

**Can Zack go beyond his own feelings and work out whats happening and persade the othersbefore its too late**

* * *

**Twin Connection**

**Prologue**

It was a weekend and things had been quite hectic at the Tipton, Cody had been busy helping Moesby who was under a lot of stress with 4 conventions and a whole lot of lost luggage, lost people, rooms and much more, Zack had been getting in the way as usual and the rest well normal. Yet it was the weekend and as a thank you and treat for helping, Moesby and a few others had decided to go for a well earned break, a camping and climbing trip.

That Friday Moesby, Cody, Max, Bob, Estabon and a few others set of for their well earned break, leaving Zack, Carey and the rest of the staff at the mercy of the Temporary manager.

The group was out early that Sat morning, well 9:00, they had already set of on Rock Scrambling which would include a climb and a great view, at the top was a Hut that they decided would be their base for the day.

Zack woke that morning and had breakfast with Carey and Maddie, it was the start of a great day, and things where looking better. Zack decided to hang out in the Games room, with the odd visit to Arwin.

They had reached the top about 11:00am, and they all where enjoying the nice view and the company, review the past week and laughing, Moesby showing a side not many had seen.

The swirling clouds swirled into a mixture of Brown and grey, creating a threatening and scary cloud that covered the Horizon, slowly it made its way towards their base, there was some trembling and like a tiger hunting its pray it crept towards them, its tummy growling, lightning flashed before their eyes and created its own welcome. Cody watched the clouds as it came, the others planned their escape.

But then that would be easy, what came was a nightmare beyond nightmares.

With the shaking of the ground the floor gave way to the basement below, Cody fell to the floor, yet unlike the others he remained above them.

**Chapter 1 – Feelings**

It was a warm day and in the hotel it was also warm, Zack was talking to Maddie and Arwin,

"So you missing Cody, yet" asked Maddie

"No, in fact its been quiet and I not thought abut him one bit" answered Zack with a forced smile

"I see, is that why you been putting three plates out at breakfast instead of 2, and making extra breakfast," said Maddie

"I was hungry" Said Zack

"Come on now, you do miss him, you been moping around and asking where Cody is for few last hours" said Arwin

"I was, I was" started Zack

_His head started to spin as his mind felt the earth tremble, his legs where feeling like jelly, he felt them giving way but he heard the words inside him, the words coming from his mind to his legs and back saying not to fall, yet they gave up and soon gave way, his body fell to the soft ground but to his mind it was hard. _

"ZACK, Zack you ok" asked Maddie as she rushed to his side, both Arwin and Maddie helped Zack up onto the sofa as he came around,

"Yea I fine, just had a weird feeling" whispered Zack

"You looked bad, Ill go get Carey, you should go up and rest" said Arwin as he went to fetch Carey, for the next few hours he rested, yet he felt cold and his arm and head was aching

* * *

Cody lay on the floor, next to the hole that had been created, he slowly came around and looked around him. 

_What happened, where am I, oh yes I'm in the hut. The noise outside, sounds like a storm, a bad one._

_Im Cold, my legs feel frozen and weak, yet I feel ok. My head, its spinning and it hurts. I have to get help, ouch my arm, its stuck in between poles, I have to get free, I have to get to the others or help. _

_Im shouting but I hear no one, in fact I not hear my own voice. _

_Zack, where are you, Zack, oh yea he not with me, I wish he was, I wish he was here. I'm scared. There's a sound. I feel sleepy. _

* * *

Zack laid on his bed, after a while he came around, his mum was sitting beside him 

"Hi, how you feeling" Asked Carey as she placed a hand on his head.

"I feel fine, a bit weird but fine" said Zack as he sat up, "I feel thirsty and hungry though," continued Zack

It had been an hour since he collapsed, and although he felt hungry, he could not even manage a plate of Pasta and or a drink.

* * *

_I'm Hungary and thirsty, I need water. I need to get help, but how, I'm trapped, I think my arm was trapped to long, but it's not broken. _

_I remember now, Zack had to stay behind, he was not being a good boy, I was with Moesby, Max, Bob and Estabon. I wonder if they OK. I hear noise like groaning and shuffling, sounds good. _

_Im so cold the pain from my arm is like someone repeatedly stamping on it and putting needles into my hand_

_That's weird, I was starving now I feel better, like I just eaten and feel water in my mouth_

_I wish I could get help. I feel the nerves rushing to my hand, like little ants crawling from my arm to my mind, messages of pain. _

_I wish you where here Zack, I need you, I need you more than I ever have done. I Scared, Lonely and Cold_

* * *

The storm was now at its height, the clouds swirled and clashed with each other, Thunder deafened everything, lighting struck like a whip. However things where calm and quiet at the Tipton, yet talks where swarming about Zack, was he OK, he had collapsed, he felt cold when it was boiling in here, his arm hurts for no reason, and now he had a headache. 

Zack came into the Lobby, it was evening and not many in the hotel, he wonder over to the sofa and he looked around, with out realising - until Maddie came over and asked him why - he cradled his arm and he was winching at the head that was pounding him.

Cody laid their resting, cradling his arm, his head was now pounding him above his eye, like someone was stabbing him, repeatedly.

* * *

**OK thats it, next chapter will come, but please honest comments and reviews would be appreciated it will help with the next chapter, it wont be along story**

**Next Chapter - The Tests**


	2. Chapter 2 Zack and the Test

**OK, Thanks for the reviews, OK just remember most will be Cody POV (Chapter 1 and 2) and whats happening to Zack although There will be a chaper for Cody. **

**NOTES (UK writing). Im in the UK so please any names of USA Places will be fiction or made up, if they do excist and wrong Im sorry. Also Medical terms Im usealess at some i researched but some I made up. Also remember this is a Twin telepathy ****story so they running same time**

**This Chapter is Mostly Zack (warming up to Chapter 4), sorry they short but its the only way**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – Zack -The tests**

It was almost 2:00pm, the storm howled like a wolf and wind whistled like a train, clouds rumbled like falling rocks and lightning struck like a lion tamers whip.

The floor began to shake and weaken, Cody knew that time was ticking and all he could do was pray

Cody nursed his arm and tried to massage his head, the pain was becoming stronger, his head pounding like running feet along with the stabbing pain above his eyes, the pain did not stay it would send a streak to his hand travelling down the side.

_It hurts, please some one come please. I feel alone, so alone._

_The storm is worsening I feel the cold wind rushing pass, droplets of rain falling onto my legs and hands._

_Zack, why did you have to stay behind, for just once could you have done right, I need you Zack I need you. _

_I wounder_

Cody fell to a semi sleep

* * *

Yet at the Tipton the once quiet Hotel was becoming a hive of busy people. The Hotel was still standing but Zack stood in the Lobby, he was looking bewildered, as Maddie came over she noticed that he was sweating.

"Zack are you ok" asked Maddie

"I was, but now my heads pounding but I not feel like I got a headache, my arms aching, I keep feeling a shot of pain on my left side" answered Zack as he slowly sat on the Sofa. It was then Carey came in and saw a few people including Maddie stood around Zack, she came over and almost fell into tears at to what she saw,

"Zack, oh my poor baby, what's wrong" mumbled Carey

I don't know, something's wrong" whispered Zack his breathing started to become heavier,

"Ill get the car, I think we should get him to a Hospital, looks to me like one of three things," said a young man who happened to be a Doctor

"What you think is wrong" asked Carey while in car

"I not want to alarm you and it may be non of them, but it could be a something on the Brain, Seizers or just simply a Migraine, but we best be on safe side" said Jack

They arrived at the Hospital and after 10 min Zack was taken into a room. Carey, Maddie, Jack and Jill sat outside in the waiting room while Zack was tested on.

(Zack pov)

_I don't understand, I feel fine but it hurts, the pain is like a pin but I feel it hurts a lot, My head is pounding but I feel fine, what's wrong. _

_Cody, I need you now, why you have to go. Waite why I'm I thinking about Cody, then again I been missing him, a lot, in fact Its like I lost him, I really hoped he would come back. Waite a min……._

Zack drifted to sleep under anaesthetic

It had been 2 hours and Carey was really getting uptight and worried, for a mother to see her child like that and have to wait is one thing but to see so many people and equipment go in and out of Zack's room, puzzled faces and secret talking is another. Zack's condition was not showing signs and every five min a Doctor or nurse would walk past and enter the room, each with a folder and tools, in fact they came from all over, from General practice, Medicine, Brain and Heart specialists and Gynecology to Ophthalmology, Pediatric, Psychiatry. He was even moved around from Scat Scan to getting blood pressure to even Key Hole Checks. Zack received every test under the sun and nothing was found After 2 hours they placed him into a room to recover and that's when something happened.

Carey and the Doctors entered, she was already briefed that nothing was found, not even a Migraine could be the cause but when they entered Zack was sat on the edge of the seat looking better than he had always done, the doctors where baffled and Carey overjoyed. 30min later they left to the Tipton. In the Car Zack again thought about Cody, he heard the radio say surfing and it was then the Flashback came

* * *

Cody awoke from his sleep feeling worse than before, but slowly it drifted away,

_What happened, I not understand, what's happening, my Body feel strange and my throat is like some one had put something down it_

_Moesby, he crying out, I answered and he was happy, there all alive, but trapped_

_I'm relaxed, why, I in Pain but I feel relaxed. Zack, I feel Zack with me. _

_The noise, what, the floor its creaking, no its cracking open right below me, Ill fall to the basement but I can't move._

The storm had reached its climax, yet at the Tipton things where the same. Despite how far they both where, as Cody lay precautious on the edge of the collapsing floor and Zack was in the car they both had a Flashback and said the same thing

"Waite a minute"

* * *

**OK - reviews please, oh and get ready - Chapter 3 - Cody- Flashback is next and im finishing it now**


	3. Chapter 3 Flashbacks

**Thanks for the feedback, yes I know the description was not in last Chapter but it wasnt needed but youll like this one. Jack and Jill where the doctor and his wife, they never to be heard of again.****

* * *

Ok sorry for the delay, Ive written the last two chapters and had to rewrite it again as it was bodged up, also work and stuff, Buts its here the BIG Chapter, the Last one is next. There is low talking in this as not much is needed.**

* * *

Chapter 3 – The Flashback's

_**(5:00pm)**_

The Cabin was now being battered and anything inside was being destroyed. The storm was calming down and it had been almost 4 Hours since the floor collapsed. Cody Nudged a little closer to the edge just to see, he saw Estabon under a pile of rubble, his leg seemed twisted and he was still, yet he showed signs of live as he groaned in pain, he could not really see the others but he could see max, trapped, yet she seemed unconscious, her legs trapped under a log, Bob was near by but he just saw him lying still, injured but just sleeping.

He remembered now that they had told the rangers they where sleeping over so in a way no one would be looking for them, or be expecting them back till Morning.

Cody looked around and noticed that some of the roof had collapsed and water had poured in creating a large puddles, he then noticed that Max was drenched and proberly cold. The walls had remained up and the roof above him had not yet collapsed, a tree had come down and totally crushed the rest of the cabin. The place was Cold and dark. Much of the floor had collapsed into the Basement apart from a section which Cody was lying on, yet it was creaking as the wet foundation was slowly giving way. Cody was flat on his back, he had freed himself from the two steel frames that had trapped him, but his arm was in pain and his Legs seemed to be weakening, he could not get up and assumed that he was badly injured; his head pounding him with pain that traveled up his side was not good.

The rain had stopped but the wind still came and silence was upon them, but this was the beginning, the floor creaked, cracked and gave a large moan as it shifted, Cody yelled in pain as his legs shifted with it sending ripples of sear pain up his legs to his ribs, it was then it happened the beam cracked and fell, the wooden floor crumbled to the ground below, Cody yelled as his back arched downwards and fell below slamming on the table, his legs and arms landed a few sec later sending sear pain through his body, his head hit the table, Debris fell on top of him and dust settled around him.

A few minutes went by as Cody lay there gaining his bearings, he shifted his body and legs and although it hurt it wasn't unbearable, he felt his legs under the rubble, his arm was cut and blood had been pouring but now stopped, he felt pain, his head still beating he turned to face the others.

It was then he saw Bob, he was awake but he could not move, his arm, leg looked broken and his body bruised, the others had head and leg injuries and trapped, Moesby Sat in front of him, trapped between posts and bleeding, he looked up and they made eye contact, Moesby began speaking,

"We should have gone surfing" Mumbled Moesby, as this was the other option.

Cody looked on, and like a switch his mind remembered, his head did not hurt anymore and things calmed, he felt sleepy but that was nothing as it was then he had the flashback

**_Cody's flashback_**

It was a warm day in California, Syi Cove was not as busy, in fact the only people on where a couple walking the beach, another was sat reading, Zack and Cody where also on the beach surfing, Carey was sat on the beach yet near the pathway reading.

Zack and Cody had been surfing for an hour now, and with high waves and no one else they had done a lot, yet there legs where moaning and mind was exhausted so they decided it was time to rest. Jay and Liam came up to them and all sat talking, Liam was Cody's friend but was trying to be loyal to Jay who liked Zack but hated Cody, Jay tormented Cody when Zack was not around and Zack was almost oblivious as Cody never mentioned the pain he suffered. As they talked Jay mentioned to both although hinting more to Cody, that they should try surfing the Seal rocks.

The seal rocks was a wide area of the cove with jagged rock in-between the water and coast line, although many had surfed there many had been injured, with one death, it was forbidden. Liam refused to go and backed up Zack and Cody as they also refused.

Carey and Zack walked off towards the shops, leaving Cody with Liam. Jay tormented Cody again and persuaded him to go

_I have to do this; I'm not backing down now. I know it's dangerous, but Zack always said that some times you have to stand up and take what ever comes. Mum said I prove myself they may respect me. I'm doing it, here goes nothing._

The Ocean was wild around the cove and it was enjoying its victim cruising its waves, the board rode the waves before finally hitting the oceans small surprise, a jagged rock

_No, what's happening my head hurts, I heard the board snap and I feel nothing, red water, oh no I'm bleeding and under water. My back hurts. I feel arms and I'm being pulled, it hurts a lot but its better than drowning. I hear Zack's voice, he crying my name, I feel him, he was calm now he upset and hurt. Waite I feel him, must be connecting again, I here mum near me and other people, I'm being lifted_

Cody in his mind remembered the words Zack and Cody said that day, Cody revealed everything and yet despite this there Twin telepathy never really came again.

* * *

**The Tipton Hotel **

Zack entered the Hotel, something was brewing in his mind, he walked towards Maddie, while Carey went to the ballroom. He had reached the center of Hotel, Maddie watched and called him but had no response, others looked at Zack, Zack looked around although he was still feeling and looking strange, he then had a flash back

– **_Zack's Flashback_**

They began walking from the shops and it was a while till Carey stopped, noticing whispers and eyes staring at her and behind her, she turned and noticed Zack was acting strange and started to slow down

_What's going on, its warm and im dry but I feel uncomfortable and wet. Everyone's looking at me, well they would as I feel cold and starting to shiver, my eyes sting. _

_Its going I feel OK now_

"You OK hun" asked Carey

"Yea, must be dehydration, just feeling weird" answered Zack

"wow, will all that water, wouldn't thought so, must have done too much, here" answered Carey as she handed some of the drinks

_What's happening, my head it feels like it's just been hit by a baseball bat, my legs feel weak, red. CODY _

_I'm running, I need to get to Cody, everyone's behind me, Liam he hurt, Cody oh no, I see his body, CODY_

Zack shaked his head as he came back to reality, Maddie and a few others stood around him, Maddie spoke trying to get his attention

"Maddie, I know what's wrong with me, Its not me that's in pain or hurt its Cody, everything I felt is Cody. Their hurt we need to get help" answered Zack

"Zack, you need to rest, I'm sure Cody is fine" answered Maddie

"But, you not understand…" started Zack "Zack, you have to rest," interrupted another staff member

Zack looked forward, his body arched slightly has his body felt lifted and fall, his head spun like a Twister. His feet stumbled and as he gained his balance his arm became numb, he felt a striking pain like an arrow piercing through his left arm, his back felt like it been hit with wood and a wild ripple of pain traveled up his leg to his body, his stomach then felt heavy and the pain swirled around his pelvis. He gasped for breath and looked at Maddie, he dropped everything as he clutched his ribs and stumble forward the pain strikes him causing him to bend over and vomit. His eyes looked up yet they looked into darkness as his head felt sleepy yet pounded like a hammer, he felt dizzy and his skin turned white.

_Cody no, please, please don't go, I understand now. Im coming Cody we coming, just hang in their, please.._

_No Cody, don't go, please, just hang on, don't leave me. Im sorry_

He felt Alone and every second he felt more alone as Cody slowly drifted away……

* * *

**Sorry have to leave it their as I need to rewirte last Chapter - The Connection and Rescue -**

**Reviews Please.**


	4. Chapter 4 connection and rescue

**OK all, the FINAL CHAPTER. a few notes**

**Note 1 - this was decided the best way so hope you like it, its all the way, not sure on rescue so made up and a few other things - alot of flashback, pov ormind speakingand going back and forwards**

**Note 2 - The ending, well I was informed by few that there too many stories with Cody in Hospital so Ive decided to skip that and not bother**

**opology - as in Note 2 becuse ive skipped this this is the way ive ended it so opologise if its like a bit disapointing to some. **

**

* * *

****Twin Connection and The Final Hour – **

Staff and Visitors looked in horror as in a sec he was on his knees in shear agony as his legs gave way. Carey and few others tried to comfort him, Maddie had told Carey, who rushed to the cry of Cody's name, what happened and what Zack said.

_**Carey's Mind**_

Tick tock, something's wrong, what's happening, what's wrong with Zack. Cody I hear Cody's name. Zack he yelled it. Run run.

Zack, omg, what's wrong zack, Maddie's Talking about flashback and Cody. I not understand, maybe ull understand this….

Carey held Zack as someone checked him over, she then stared as she felt a sense of doing this before, she had her Flashback

_She caught him as he fell. No pain and suffering. Carey cried and tried to get help and comfort Zack, yet Zack refused as he tried to explain, it was then his mind went blank and he felt Alone, his eyes let go and tear fell like Niagara, he looked up as if trying to breath and reach the surface of water, he then cried out_

"_CODY, CODY" he shouted_

_It was then Carey realised, it wasn't Zack, it was his Twin telepathy which had gone overboard, they had this before on Very small scale, odd pinching or broken bones, or just feeling, but never on this scale. She grabbed Zack who had started to run, they ran to the beach to see an injured Liam struggling to the coast, and they saw Cody, his body in blood lying near the edge of the ocean and rock. _

Carey came round to see Zack staring at him along with the others,

"Its Cody mum, its Cody, its happened again. The feelings and pain I've felt is his and he is fading away, their all injured" cried Zack

She explained quickly to those around her, mainly Maddie and Arwin understood and quickly tried to ring their mobile

_**The Final Hour**_

Cody opened his eyes to a blurry vision. He heard a ringing and saw Moesby trying to reach a silver thing on the floor,

_The mobile its ringing. Moesby, oh no, he can't reach it, wait another mobile, there all going off. Zack I feel you, you understand now. _

_No Zack don't go, keep trying, _

_Its no use, the battery is dying and so are we. Zack you know where we are, just come Zack. _

_Its getting dark, and colder. Most all are asleep. Moesby keeps talking to reassure everyone, I've acknowledged him and said that Zack knows we injured. Not sure if he understood but he not said anything. _

_Its too quiet, think Ill sleep, hopefully Zack will wake me up in the morning_

The pain rippled through his body as he tried to reach his mobile, it was then they all went dead, the silence once again came

Zack stumble as he gained his strength,

"We need to hurry mum, I'm feeling lonely" said Zack, but there was nothing, no one was answering and it would take them 6 hours to reach them, by then it could be too late

The Assistant Manger called the rangers and rescue and tried to give them an exact location, but there was a problem, no one knew the Exact spot.

The Hotel was quiet, outside darkness crept in and coldness followed, all the staff and some of the visitors sat comforting Zack and Carey. There was nothing they could do, but waite

_**The Cabin**_

Cody awoke from his sleep, he managed to see the time

_Times slowing down, this hour is going slow, why is nothing happening. _

_No one knows we here. _

_What's that, a light, I saw a flash of light. The noise a whirling noise. _

_A helicopter, but we nothing to use, I not even sure what it looks like outside. The tree has fallen and could be covering the Cabin, but I can see the sky. _

_Its fading, fading away, I tell Zack _

His face was pale and his eyes gradually closed and his arm sent a sear of pain as Cody tried one last time by pinching his wound

_Maybe he will be able to put this puzzle together. _

10 Min had past since Cody sent the message and it was 30 min since Help was called. The Rescue team passed a number of Cabins and a few that had been wrecked. Trees had fallen making it impossible to see, along with the darkness and wind it was becoming hard.

"Ground control to Rescue 2, we just received a call from the HQ, one of the boys in the Cabin has a twin brother, he at the Tipton, he said he felt a pain about 8 min ago and it could be his brother saying you passed them. Um sounds odd to me but if you can check it out" Said Ground Control

"This is rescue 2, well one of my cousins is a Twin, they feel things so its not too strange, Ill check it out" answered the Pilot

The crew recounted and traced there path to the time mentioned. As they looked over it they just saw fallen trees and rocks, but then they saw it, part of the roof and a few other things that hinted it being occupied. They shone the light down to see if they could see anyone, and also to land.

_A light, Its back, you heard me Zack, well done, thank you. _

_The copter needs to land then they will be here. _

_Others have awoken and Moesby is reassuring them, they all smile, Moesby Eyes look at mine. _

_Pain, the Pain is too much, Moesby I always liked you, just take care of Zack. Please, tell them I love them. _

_He sees me, I think he understood, the darkness, my eyes are blurred, the pain is slowly going, and I feel alone. Blood fills my mouth and I feel it all over. A Hand touches me, but it goes and Darkness falls in. _

**Tipton**

Zack sat on the Sofa for the last 30 min in a trance, they all tried to reassure him, but he not hold it anymore

_No Cody, just hang in there, I'm coming, Help is coming. No Cody don't sleep there here and will bring you home, just stay with me. Cody stay with me please, Im here. _

Tears fell as he felt alone, he placed his head into his hands and cried, Carey and Maddie comforted him and heard the dreaded words

"Cody's leaving, he going, he not coming back, I'm loosing him" spoke Zack

The Phone rang and Someone Answered it, a smile came on their face as they looked at them, then it fell. Carey looked on, she was expecting bad news, but Hoped it would be fine.

A few min Later the Helicopter landed at the Hospital, after surgery and a lot of test they where transported to the Boston General Hospital, where there they started their Final Journey.

Moesby suffered a few fractured bones, a Broken leg and cuts, was in Hospital for a week before returning to the Tipton, yet it was another week before he took control of the Hotel.

Bob was unconscious for a week and currently is recovering, yet his broken leg and ribs will not make a full recovery, a few breathing problems and a limp remains with him for life, after weeks of treatment he was released.

Estabon had a broken leg, cuts and bruising, his body had taken a big impact yet surprisingly after 2 weeks recovered, still working at the Tipton.

The rest well they all suffered injuries with a few major ones, yet over a period of a month they recovered.

Max had suffered serious injuries and her body never regained heat, after a week she fell to a coma and became paralyzed , only to suffer a brain hemorrhage and never regained life.

Cody was well and truly in a bad state with days he was in and out of surgery and more he stopped breathing a dozen times. Broken leg and arm, fractured ribs, loss of blood and injuries to his head Doctors predicted he would not make it by the end of week, but Zack remained at his side and everyone rallied around, they all prayed. Yet Cody continued his roller coaster Recovery for 2 weeks before his Body calmed down and him mind began its recovery. He remained for another 2 weeks before returning to Tipton, still a bit bruised and bewildered he knows Zack is now with him, and Zack has his Brother back.

The Media was also at a frenzy as to how this all happened and that few seconds in the rescue and how, the story was told but not all, as something's are just not meant to be explained

The end

* * *

**This is the end now my next story - reviews please**


End file.
